


A Lick or Two

by bootlegtruth



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bobby comes back though, Bobby is away, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hanbin is horny, Hyung Kink, I literally don't know anymore, I love Hanbin, Just did this while trying to get away with school works, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Top Bobby, bottom hanbin, gay as fuck, help me, i guess, is that allowed?, what else????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Hanbin gets bothered about Bobby's request during sexandHanbin was horny while Bobby was awayandBobby tries to make Hanbin come more than once.(inspired by many things i could actually get arrested for)





	A Lick or Two

Hanbin was looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror which was now fogging up. He wipes the part where he can see his face and continues his observation.  
  
Two days since Bobby has asked something for him. He's thought of it before but he felt like he wouldn't like it. He heard his Mom's voice ringing in his head, _"How can you say you don't like it if you've never even tried it?"_  
  
He checks his face again, flushed as he wipes it with towel. His hands roaming down his chest, feeling his dick grew stiff as he remembers what happened.  
  
_Bobby's fingers were skillfully ramming in and out of his hole, pressing against his prostate every time he goes in. He was squirming and biting at his lower lip, trying to suppress his moans while Bobby continues to finger him._  
  
_ "You gonna come like this, Bin? Without my cock?" Bobby whispers._  
  
_ He says nothing, focused on the sensation Bobby's giving him. He whines when Bobby stops, removing three of his fingers inside his hole._  
  
_ "Hyung." he calls. He knows Bobby likes it when he calls him that. Granted, he never does outside the bedroom._  
  
_ "Huh, so now you've got a voice." Bobby kisses the side of his hips, bites on it. His lips went down to his inner thighs, lapping and sucking at it, does the same thing to the other, mouth dangerouly moving close towards Hanbin's neglected and leaking cock. Hanbin's fist came flying on his mouth, _  
  
_ "Do you want my fingers again?" He felt Bobby's fingers roam up and down his thighs, mouth still working on another hickey. Before he could nod, Bobby speaks again. "Or you want my tongue?" _  
  
_ That made him stiffen. When Bobby asked him this morning if he could try to make him come without using his cock, he never thought it could lead to rimming. A thing which he never gave enough thought about until now._  
  
_ "I keep thinking... I would lick your tight pink hole, would run my tongue over it again and again until you're a shaking, crying mess under me, cumming with just my tongue." His breath hitched at Bobby's statement. Feeling himself leak at his words. Bobby seemed genuine about it. Hopeful that he would let him. _  
  
_ "God, I've been dreaming about it, Bin. Would love the way you taste. Would jerk off to the memory of it. Would look forward to eating your ass out while I'm away. Fuck." Bobby looks at him, eyes pleading._  
  
_ Bobby kisses him. His tongue swiping at his bottom lip and biting at it. _  
  
_ He goes on to lick his earlobe. "Would you let me do it, Bin? Would you be good for me and grant my wish?" When Bobby circles his fingers on his nipples, he shudders and then he comes._  
  
He goes out of the bathroom to get dressed. Picking the shirt Bobby left him, sniffing at the older's smell. It was an oversized shirt that Bobby wore during the incident, he didn't bother wearing anything underneath. He was about to sleep anyway.  
  
Bobby was out for a business trip for a week and he misses him. Especially at night when he gets so fucking horny. Tonight is one of those nights.  
  
The first night Bobby was away, he tried to call him. But Bobby was too sleepy to tend to him, drawl in his voice evident and Hanbin was too considerate to even bother him. Even if it means he just have to jerk himself off to sleep. Which was very unsatisfying for him to say the least.  
  
He tries tugging at his dick a few times. Fingers cold and dry. _'Fuck, I need Bobby.'_ He covers his face with his hands and wriggles on the bed. Frustrated that he won't get to cum succesfully tonight. He stops wriggling when he heard his phone ring.  
  
Bobby is calling.  
  
["Hey baby..."]  
  
Wow. That was _it_ for him. Bobby's husky voice calling for him in the middle of the night made his dick hard. He closes his fist to it, slowly moving up and down.  
  
"H-hey."  
  
["You touching yourself right now? Without my permission?"]  
  
Bobby's voice was stern. Hanbin shakes his head immediately, even if Bobby can't see him. He removes his hand on his dick, grunting at the sudden nothingness.  
  
"No, _hyung_." putting emphasis on the last word. He hears Bobby's silent curse.  
  
["Liar."]  
  
He shakes his head again.  
  
"No, please. I just miss you so much."  
  
He felt like crying. Bobby's voice was soothing albeit sharp and he was practically going to scold him for lying.  
  
But he was so sexually frustrated, not having to properly cum for almost a week, and Bobby's voice is just there...making him _painfully_ hard. It felt good.  
  
Hanbin feels good.  
  
["Baby, I miss you too. Keep dreaming about you. Your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock. Wanna see your eyes filled with tears while I make you gag with my dick. Fuck, Bin. Are you touching yourself?"]  
  
Soon as he heard the slickness of skin slapping against skin on the other line, he goes on stroking his dick again.  
  
"Y-yes, hyung."  
  
["But what if hyung doesn't want you to touch yourself, baby? What if I don't want you to cum like that? You're not gonna listen to me?"]  
  
Hanbin doesn't listen. He continues stroking his dick, thumb rolling on the slit as he moans. He needs to cum and Bobby's voice was doing it for him. What's Bobby gonna do? Yell at him over the phone?  
  
["You fucking brat. I'm gonna end this call if you don't listen one more time."]  
  
That made him panic. His hand rested on his thighs, keeping himself from jerking off to orgasm. Afraid that Bobby would actually leave him with blue balls and end the call. Now, that would suck.  
  
"Hyung, I wanna cum. I wanna cum. I wanna cum. Please, horny, I'm so fucking horny. Would do anything for you, just let me come. _Would even let you eat my ass._ Just please."

Words just keep on coming out of his mouth. Trying everything just to please his hyung.

  
Bobby's breath hitched, his hand squeezing on his dick at what Hanbin just said.  
  
["You would let me do that for you, baby? Let hyung eat you out? I can't fucking wait to get home and be all up in your nice little ass. God fuck, get on the bed, Bin. Ass up."]  
  
For a moment, he wanted to retract his statement. Still against the idea of someone's tongue on his ass.  
  
But that someone is Bobby, who has never once failed to make him cum. Whose voice was enough for him to get painfully hard he begs. So he pushes the thought at the back of his head and complies.  
  
He obeys what Bobby said, kicking the covers off of him and feeling the coldness of the air-conditioned room hitting his butt. He shivers.  
  
"Hyung..." he calls, waiting for another order.  
  
["Finger yourself for me. Get them lubed up. Pretend they're mine."]  
  
He shakes his head in protest. "Noooo... hyung, you know I can't. I just want you."  
  
["Yeah, well I'm not there, aren't I? And we have to improvise. Stop being a brat and get on with it, Bin."]  
  
He protests again but he gets the lube.

Almost a week without Bobby and he never did try to finger himself. He could never get satisfied with it. His fingers are too thin, too slender.

He only likes it when Bobby does it for him. Because he likes everything Bobby does. And Bobby seems to always know what he likes.  
  
The first insert of a finger made him gasp. He tries going on for a second, whimpering at the tinge of pain he felt. He searches for the sensitive bundle of nerves but he couldn't seem to find it.  
  
["Curl your fingers for hyung, baby. Like what I always do. I miss being inside you. Miss the feel of your tight hole clenching around my cock. Thinking about gifting you a dildo replica of my dick so you wouldn't feel alone whenever I'm away. You'd like that? Hmm?"]  
  
He curls his fingers, nodding at what Bobby said. Thinking about how much fun he would have with Bobby's dildo. Salivating at the thought of it penetrating him while he thinks about Bobby. No more dry hands trying to jerk off a half-hard dick...No more cumless nights...No more—"_Ahhh_"  
  
Found it. His eyes rolled at back of his head. Pleasure making him dizzy as he presses at it again, and again. "Fuck, _hyuuuuung_."  
  
Bobby chuckles. ["See, I don't know why you keep on bitching about it. Always whining about how you could never find your own prostate without my help. Or how your fingers are too thin. Now, if you could just hear yourself, Bin. You sound like someone's fucking you right now. Mewling and panting like the slut that you are."]  
  
True enough, Hanbin was crying. And Bobby's commentations weren't helping. He's so turned on. His cock spewing precum and mouth drooling.  
  
["Insert one more finger for me, yeah? Can you do that, Bin?"]  
  
He tries. Moaning again at the feeling of being slightly full but not enough.  
  
"Hyung, want you. Want your fingers. Want your cock. _Ahhh_"  
  
["You're so good for me, baby. Always doing what hyungs says. _Fuck_."] Bobby moans, spitting on his hands again to slick him up.  
  
["Can you add one more slender finger? I'll promise it'll be the last one."]  
  
And so he does. Panting while his fingers goes in and out of him. Four fingers in and he still feels like something's missing. Nothing will be enough for him.

Unless it's Bobby.  
  
["You did it just for me, baby. What else do you want hyung to do to you?"]  
  
Hanbin moans, hitting his prostate once again. "Want hyung to fuck me. Want hyung to fuck _into_ me. Raw. Fuck me unconscious. Wanna feel you so deep inside me until I cry. Until, _ahhh_, Until I can't walk. So you'll take care of me. So you'll never leave."  
  
Hanbin cries as he reaches his orgasm. Cum spewed on his bedsheet. He flopped on the bed stomach first, didn't bother to clean himself. Arm muscles numb and too tired to even wipe his tears.  
  
["When I get home, _fuck_, when I get home, I'm gonna do them all to you, Bin. One more night. One more fucking night. Fuck."] Bobby cums too. He heard him breathing heavily on the other line.  
  
They were silent for a minute.  
  
["Baby, you still there?"] Bobby calls.  
  
Hanbin had already fallen asleep. Smiling at the thought that Bobby comes home tomorrow.  
  
["Sleep tight, Bin. I love you."]  
  
  
  
  
Hanbin was busy cleaning his house. He wanted to prepare dinner but he figures Bobby would've eaten before going to him. He still does it anyway.  
  
It was 8 in the evening and he still hasn't received any calls from Bobby. Not even a message. He texted him a few. Tried calling too but he wasn't answering so he gave up on that. He's probably too busy.  
  
By 10, the food had gone cold. He had already eaten the one he prepared for himself and only Bobby's food was left on the table.  
  
10PM and still nothing. He was already feeling tired. Browsing on his phone and looking at pictures Donghyuk had sent him.  
  
The latter invited him to a party but he refused because Bobby was coming home. He hasn't seen his boyfriend in a week and he wanted Bobby to come home to him.  
  
An hour had passed and he decided to go upstairs and sleep. Maybe his schedule changed at the last minute. He understands though. But he at least wanted a message to make sure that Bobby's okay.  
  
He went to sleep with a heavy heart. Hoping when he opens his eyes in the morning, Bobby is there.  
  
Hanbin rumbles as he felt weight on top of him. His nose picking up scents of aftershave, his strawberry shower gel, and fresh breath of mint.  
  
"Wake up, Bin." Bobby whispers on Hanbin's neck. His tongue gliding up and down the spot that gets Hanbin everytime, smirking as he hears the other moan.  
  
"Bobby?" Hanbin calls, squinting, unable to see him due to the darkness of the room.  
  
"Yes, baby. Hyung's here." He kisses Hanbin's cheek.  
  
Hanbin pouts. "I can't see you. I wanna see you."  
  
Bobby searches for the switch of the lamp on the bedside table.  
  
Hanbin closes his eyes abruptly at the sudden light and opens them again slowly, blinking continuously to focus on Bobby's face.  
  
He pouts more after figuring out Bobby had taken a shower, hair still half-dry and cold. Sulking that Bobby didn't even bother to wake him up earlier as it seems that Bobby didn't just come back just now.  
  
Bobby kisses his pouting lips quickly. "What? Didn't you miss me?" He does it again.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
Bobby ignores him and started peppering him kisses all over his face. He giggles, forgetting that he was supposed to be mad because Bobby's fingers on his side were ticklish.  
  
Then suddenly, Bobby's not kissing him quickly. His kisses became featherlight, slow and teasing on his cheek, on the corner of his mouth, on his jawline, on his neck.  
  
"Hyung's here to take care of you now. You like that?"  
  
Hanbin nods, almost surprised at how fast he reacted. Feeling his dick jolt at Bobby's whispers and hot breath now on his collarbone.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been away. I really missed you, Bin."  
  
Bobby kisses him on the mouth, proving how much he missed him by sucking his tongue and biting on his lips. He whimpers at the pain. His grip on Bobby's shoulders tight.  
  
"How many orgasms do I owe my baby?"  
  
He felt his face heating. Ashamed at how he knows Bobby knows he hasn't been cumming properly every time he's away. He felt excited though, at how Bobby would make up for it.  
  
When he didn't answer, Bobby speaks "None? I guess we'll be sleeping then."  
  
Bobby almost gets up but Hanbin held onto him. "Six." He answers, flushed when he sees Bobby smile.  
  
"You wanna cum six times, Bin? We've got all the time in the world."  
  
His mind wandered. Can he cum six times tonight? There's no doubt Bobby could do it but can he? He thinks it would be too much for him especially at how sensitive he is but the thought of the different things Bobby would do to him just to make him cum six times is making him thrilled.  
  
Hanbin's train of thoughts were interrupted when he felt Bobby's mouth closing in on his clothed nipple, the other being pinched at by Bobby's fingers.  
  
"Hyung-_ahh_"  
  
Bobby pulled Hanbin's shirt over his head and removed the latter's boxers. He marveled at how Hanbin looks. Face flushed and hair disheveled, neck covered with tiny red marks given by him, nipples hard and wet from his licking, dick stiff and already leaking. But those weren't what he's after.  
  
He flipped Hanbin over so he's now lying on his stomach, propped his knees up so that he's kneeling face down on the bed and ass in the air.  
  
Hanbin gasped at what happened. Shock that Bobby had manage to catch him off guard flip him over.  
  
It turned him on more.  
  
Bobby hands were now caressing Hanbin's milky white thighs, adoring the curve of the younger's butt. He slaps one.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Hanbin squeals, felt his dick jerk at the sensation. It's not the first time Bobby had spanked him. But it sure isn't frequent so he was shocked at the sudden sting.  
  
In all honesty though, Hanbin always secretly liked it and waited for more.  
  
He slaps the other. This time harder, enough to make it turn into a deep shade of red, darker than the other cheek.  
  
Hanbin yelps. Scared at the thought that he could actually cum like this. His cock was leaking so much and aching for release.  
  
How sexually frustrated was he? He doesn't even know himself. All he knows is that one more spank from Bobby and he could spill.  
  
Bobby kisses Hanbin's spine, smiling as he felt the other shiver. His tongue traveling down Hanbin's tailbone.  
  
Unaware of Hanbin's current state, he spanks him again. Tries to match the color of the first cheek with the other.  
  
This time, Hanbin shouts. Knees shaking as he releases loads of cum on the bed.  
  
"Jesus fuck, Bin." He checks on Hanbin, fingers tracing the curve of his spine. "One down."  
  
Bobby was shocked though. Not even trying to scold Hanbin for cumming without his permission. He didn't know the other was close. He was so immersed with how beautiful the younger's ass was.  
  
He brings his mouth to kiss on Hanbin's ass cheeks. As if soothing him, trying to ease the stinging Hanbin felt.  
  
Hanbin groans at the feeling of Bobby's hot tongue on his ass. Already feeling his dick getting hard once more.  
  
"Do you wanna cum again?"  
  
Bobby rubs his face on Hanbin's ass. Trying to get the latter to answer.  
  
"Hmm-mmm" Hanbin mumbles on the pillow, hands squeezing on the sheets when Bobby bites him.  
  
"Can't hear you."  
  
He spreads Hanbin's cheeks, and before the other could answer he runs his tongue up from Hanbin's balls all the way to his entrance.  
  
Hanbin moans, fond of the way Bobby's hot tongue rested flat on his hole.  
  
Bobby licks a fat stripe against his ass hole. Does it once more, gripping down on Hanbin's thighs to keep him still.  
  
The first swipe of Bobby's tongue made Hanbin gasp, sending shivers down his spine. He stifles a moan, burying his face on the pillow.  
  
The second swipe, made him shake. Fuck, he likes it. He likes it so much he wanted to just shove Bobby's face in his ass to keep him there.  
  
Bobby made a slurping sound against Hanbin's hole. Hardening his tongue and probing on the younger's entrance, circling on the tight ring of muscle relishing on the way Hanbin trembles as he probes deeper.  
  
"_Hyung_..."  
  
"You like it, baby?"  
  
Hanbin nods, moaning and shamelessly pushing his ass on Bobby's tongue to get more pressure.  
  
Firm hands grip Hanbin's hips, stopping him from moving. Bobby laughs as he continues fucking Hanbin with his tongue.  
  
"Cum again for hyung, Bin? Can you do that?" He says this as he removes his boxers, his cock hard and aching from being restrained for too long.  
  
One more swipe of Bobby's tongue and Hanbin was shaking again. Panting as he cums, calling for Bobby, eyes squeezed shut and hands fisted on the sheets.  
  
"Bobby."  
  
He looks up at Hanbin, kissing the side of his hips and caressing the back of his thighs.  
  
"No more?" he asks, a little concerned.  
  
Although, he hasn't gotten to cum yet, he knows Hanbin gets tired easily. And the younger getting some rest was more important than his own carnal desires.  
  
Plus, he could always jerk off in the bathroom.  
  
Hanbin shakes his head. "Wanna feel you. Wanna kiss you. Please."

He was also getting sore from staying too long at the same position. 

  
Bobby gets the gist. Judging from Hanbin's shaking knees. He lays him down on the bed and gets on top of him. Wiping the sweats off Hanbin's forehead. The drool off his cheek. Hanbin's lips...there's nothing wrong with it, though. He just wanna wipe them. Get them to open.  
  
And soon enough, Hanbin complies. Closing his mouth on Bobby's thumb. Sucking and circling his tongue at it while directly looking at Bobby's eyes, batting his eyelashes as he closes them slowly.  
  
"God, you're filthy." He removes his thumb and replaces it with his index and middle fingers. "Help hyung out?"

Hanbin suckles at them religiously. Slicking them up. He hears Bobby grunt.  
  
He suddenly stops licking Bobby's fingers when he felt the latter stroke at his erection. Bites at the fingers when Bobby wraps his hand and rolled his palm on the head of his cock, giving enough friction on his slit and the sensitive spot on the underside.  
  
Bobby removes his fingers in Hanbin's mouth. Satisfied at the way the younger's hips jolt when he pushes them in his hole.  
  
He continues rolling his palm on Hanbin's cockhead, all while preparing him.  
  
"Hyung. Ah!"  
  
"Again, Bin." he orders.  
  
"I can't. Fuck. Hyung!"  
  
Bobby rolls his palm in a more slow manner, his fingers had now found Hanbin's prostate but he just lightly grazed on it. Fully aware that he's overstimulating him.  
  
"You can."  
  
Precum spurted on the younger's cock, only making it easier for him to roll his palms, this time a little bit faster.  
  
"Bobby, _ahhh_, fuck!"  
  
He spills on Bobby's hand, who's now letting his dick go slowly, careful of his oversensitivity.  
  
Before Hanbin could complain at how fucked up that was, Bobby was breaching him. Swallowing his own gasps, as the older hooks his leg on his hip and the other on his shoulder.  
  
He wanted to slap Bobby. Wanted to claw at him for not letting him rest for a minute but all he could do was moan and mewl and whimper and whine as Bobby takes him, the angle hitting his prostate with every thrust.  
  
"Fuck, Bin. You feel so good. So good around me. So hot. So fucking gorgeous."  
  
He felt his leg fall down on Bobby's shoulder so he hooks it on Bobby hips.

The older went down to kiss him, finding it hard to move his lips and getting high whenever he clenches around Bobby.  
  
Hanbin's fingers buried on Bobby's back, nails scratching his tattoo as Bobby rammed onto his prostate repeatedly.  
  
"I'm so close, baby. Gonna cum inside you. Gonna fill you with my cum and watch it spill out of your ass, yeah?" Bobby curses once more, tugging at Hanbin's dick so they could come together.  
  
Hanbin squirms at Bobby's hold, still sensitive at the latter's previous ministrations. But this time, Bobby never lets him go. Stroking him as the older chases his own orgasm.  
  
"You fucking--_hyuuuung_"  
  
"Together, Bin." He nibbled at Hanbin's neck, marking him again.  
  
Suprisingly, Hanbin cums before him. Squirting on his hand and stomach. He groans as he cums too, thrusting deeper and filling him to the brim.  
  
"Bin." he calls, after coming down his high.  
  
Hanbin doesn't answer. He feels his chest restricting him from breathing. Feels himself so full and dirty. Feels overwhelmed.  
  
"Hanbin, still there?"  
  
And then he's crying. He's crying so hard he shakes, wincing when Bobby removes his dick inside him to attend to him.  
  
"Shit. Baby, I'm here. Oh my god." He felt Bobby's arms around him. Cradling him and shushing in his ears.  
  
"Bin, hyung is here. I won't leave. I love you." He kisses the top of Hanbin's head. Heart beating fast, nervous that he had done too much. That he had pushed him over the edge. That he had prioritized his own pleasure over him.  
  
Hanbin wasn't shaking anymore, and the cries had been silent. He nuzzled his face on Bobby's chest. Disregarding the feeling of ickyness below and on his stomach.  
  
As long as he gets to hold Bobby.  
  
"I can't cum anymore. Don't wanna. I'm sorry." he says sincerely, hoping he didn't disappoint Bobby.  
  
The older chuckles in his ear. "It's fine, baby. You've done enough for me. You've been good."  
  
"Hmm you promise you won't leave again?"  
  
He tries, but he knows Bobby would always leave. He's got work and his world doesn't revolve around him. But for this moment, he wanted Bobby to lie for him. He did cum for the other four times, that's the least Bobby could do in return.  
  
"Won't leave. Promise. How could I leave my baby?"  
  
Bobby's arms around him tightened and he felt warm, safe even. Smiling against Bobby's chest, satisfied at his answer. "I love you."  
  
"You too, baby, you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Tried to add another paragraph where they wake up in the morning as Bobby whispers "I suppose I still owe you two more orgasms" and they fuck but as you all know, I'm running out of adjectives and my brain is too dry.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> edit: i just made a new twitter omg follow me there if you want [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
